


rage against the dying light

by taixuan



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: One Shot, pog through the pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taixuan/pseuds/taixuan
Summary: - he looks upon the empty faces of the children that he calls family, and he thinks: never again.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	rage against the dying light

"Perseus Jackson," Zeus boomed. "as a member of the Prophecy of Seven and previous Hero of Olympus, we once again offer you the incredible boon of godhood. Will you accept?"

Percy rose from his deep bow, eyes set on the god in front of him. “Please excuse my rudeness, sir. Instead of godhood, I want to have the same deal Chiron does.” The room, already silent and gaping, suddenly left no breath in its wake. The sky rumbled with anticipation.

They all understood Percy’s request; to be immortal as long as the world needs him. 

Poseidon braced himself on his throne’s armrests. “Son…”

Zeus, for once, did not vehemently protest and instead looked upon Percy with a wisdom he knew few had witnessed. In this moment, Zeus lived up to his age and position; a god-king, a man with the world at his fingertips.

No one dared to breathe.

  
  


“Very well,” the king conceded. 

Percy nodded and stepped back softly, rejoining the rest of the heroes from the war. He could feel Annabeth’s gaze on him, could feel the stares on his back. Turning to meet one of them, he was met with the boy he’d ruined.

Nico hesitated. "Percy…"

Said demigod turned to Nico like nothing had ever happened. "Yes?"

He knew he didn't imagine the look on his former crush's face; especially when he wore it every day. The inexplicable expression of being truly  _ tired. _

Percy looked so old, in that moment. But he had everything: a girlfriend, fame, leadership, the perfect body…

What right did Percy  _ have _ to feel that way? Nothing has happened to merit him to make an expression like that.  _ Nothing  _ had happened to him; not like everything had to Nico.

He even had the audacity to throw his mortal life away, for- what? Heroics? 

Indeed, Nico thought, pushing Percy's bone-weary expression from his mind; that boy truly knew nothing at all.

-

  
  
  


Zeus continued on. “Annabeth Chase.”

Annabeth caught his eyes for a moment, and then confidently made her way to the god. 

“We offer the same offer to you as the other Seven. What say you, daughter of Athena?” 

A challenge, huh? Percy couldn’t help the smirk that fought its way onto his lips. How petty of him, he thought. Actually- this is the nicest Zeus has reacted to something he’s done. He quickly schooled his face back into a careful blank slate.

Annabeth took a long, deep breath and spoke. “I request the same fate as my boyfriend, my Lord.”

Percy stopped listening after that. All he could hear was the roar of his heart overlapping with the warm feeling blossoming in his chest. It was going to be ok- she was following him into an eternity of war. 

A small smile graced his face. 

_ He wouldn’t be alone. _

-

Time marched on- and with it, the heart of the west. 

Percy and Annabeth were the only ones left on Earth, now. Some of their comrades chose a peaceful, mortal end, while others served each other in the sky. It was bittersweet, but there was rarely time for thoughts like that anymore.

They both followed the west, watching civilizations rise and fall with each passing season. 

The clock struck 10. Another evil defeated.

-

Have you heard of the figures in the sand? Of the two who travel in shadow? 

They protect us with their smiles and blades, offering support but taking nothing in return.

They’re always gone by sunrise.

One shines like the sun: with their dagger as sharp as their words, they swiftly and systematically dispatch the target before the threat grows too large.

The other stands in front of them, a wall of unshakable will. They arrive on the battlefield only to leave destruction in their wake, a shower of brilliant gold and determination. 

They saved me, once. They both did.

And in the moment- in the moment, I’ve never felt more at home.

-

Together, they sat alone at the end of the world. 

Even with all of the pantheons at play, with all of the effort that went into preventing this possibility- the Earth was laid to rest, as all things should.

It was not through a rain of fire or a cataclysm of rage- rather, it was a slow, somber downfall. 

Together they sat at the edge of a cliff, hand in hand. The sun glinted sadly in the sky, illuminating them with a quiet acceptance. 

Olympus only watches from above and patiently waits for their children to come home.


End file.
